In Which Black Falls Off A Roof
by Nobadi-liek-u
Summary: Black goes a little bit too far trying to get some attention. Oneshot. Cover image by Leaf.


It was a sunny morning in Castelia City, free of the heavy snowfall that had blanketed the ground in pillows of white earlier that week. The air was still, silent and serene. The general vibe was of overwhelming peace. But as White poked her head out of her front door, the primary emotion in her heart was _fear._

For the past three days, her "friend" Black had pelted her with snowballs on her walk to school. The first day had been a single salvo, launched with pinpoint precision from 30 feet. The second day, he'd loaded up a shovel with them and blasted her at point-blank range. And yesterday, he'd given up throwing the snowballs completely and just dropped one down the back of White's coat.

White had had enough. She'd prepared herself today. She was armed with extra layers of clothing including two coats (she looked a bit like the Michelin Man, but it was worth it) and a scarf which Black would have to unwrap before he could get a snowball down her back. All her wits were about her and she stepped out onto the porch and scanned the street, looking for a sign of that blue jacket and shaggy brown hair.

After checking behind every car and down every alley, White was satisfied that the mad snowbomber hadn't concealed himself near her home and began to make her way to school. '_I'm gonna be so late,' _she thought to herself, sighing. Oh well. Better to be late than soggy and freezing.

"He could be anywhere around here," she muttered, side-eyeing a passing boy who looked just a little bit too Black-like for her comfort. He wouldn't be _that _far along, she reasoned. After all, if he waited too long, he wouldn't get to walk to school with her after his attack. That was something they both enjoyed. "Although, if he gets me again, I'm not speaking to him for a week."

White flushed. Partly because she had thought about how much she enjoyed her noisy friend's company on the way to school, and partly because she was now getting odd looks from passersby, wondering who this paranoid girl mumbling to herself was.

"Don't look at me like _that," _White cried to no one in particular. "He's very stealthy when he wants to be!" the crowd quickly moved on, now convinced that she was completely nuts.

That settled it. She was gonna get him. Beat him at his own game. She kneeled down and packed a snowball preemptively, ready to throw it at the first scruffy, loud, no-good (cute) boy she saw. Her search became even more thorough as she stalked through the neighbourhood.

As she reached Black's house, she darted across the street and crouched behind a car for cover. '_He's gotta be around here somewhere...but where?' _her bright blue eyes scanned everything; his porch, his bedroom window, the roof, where a small flap of fabric was poking out from behind the chimney- '_ohmygoshhe'sonthefreakingroof.'_

White's fear for herself was quickly replaced by fear for Black's safety. She jumped out from behind the car and ran towards his house. "Black!" The coat quickly disappeared behind the chimney.

"Oh my god, _Black. _I know you're up there. Get down before you hurt yourself!"

Cursing filled the air as Black poked his head out from behind the chimney. "How did you see me? I was gonna dump a bunch of snow off the roof as you came past…"

White smacked her forehead. How had she befriended someone this stupid?

"Never mind how I saw you," she barked, hands on her hips. "Just get down from there, so I can kick your butt for being an idiot!" Black grumbled, but obeyed her plea/order.

Or started to, anyways.

Until he slipped and fell off the roof, and landed directly on top of her.

"Oof!" White tried to catch him, and managed to avoid having both of them injured, but still fell hard on her butt. Fortunately, the snow cushioned her fall, and she cushioned Black's fall. Unfortunately, that also meant that she was almost crushed under his weight.

"Blagh gerroffa me, i cand breaf-" she yelped into Black's chest. Quickly, he pushed himself off of her and levered himself into a crouching position, a freaked out expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, examining her face for bruises and cuts.

"I'm fine, Black," White sighed, rubbing her tailbone gingerly. The pain wasn't so bad, but she was soaked to the bone - _again. _Despite her best efforts. She opened her eyes and stared at Black. "You should worry more about yourself. Good grief!" She tapped the side of her head and pointed at the same spot on Black. He reached up and looked surprised when his fingers came away from his temple with blood on them.

"Oh." He looked at her with that look that he used when he wanted to ask her for something. "Can you -"

"Yes, Black, I'll patch you up," she sighed. "Looks like we're missing first period today."

* * *

"-got me soaking wet, _again, _and fell off a roof to boot. Honestly…" White finished with her lecture at more or less the same time she finished patching up and cleaning Black's head wound. "You're lucky I know First Aid. Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'm gonna leave you in the snow." She hopped off of his bed and sank to the floor.

Black, for his part, had apologized profusely and admitted he had gone way too far with his shenanigans today. But he'd still fallen off a roof and onto her. And to add insult to injury, because he'd landed on top of her, he hadn't even gotten covered in snow - he was dry. Her clothes were drying in front of the fireplace, so she'd stolen one of his T-shirts and his favorite blue sweater. ("I'm keeping these for the rest of the day," she'd said.)

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Black gave her a toothy grin.

White glared at him. The _nerve _of this boy. "I dunno. For starters, they aren't for dumping snow on from your roof as they walk to school. I'm serious, cut it out! Let a girl have some peace in the morning!" she sniffed and turned away. "This is the kind of stuff I'd expect from an elementary school kid with a crush. Please be more considerate." If she had been looking at him, she'd have seen the blush that rose to his face when she said the word "crush".

"Okay, no more snowballs. I promise."

"Good." White smiled a little. "Buy me lunch today and we'll call it even, okay?"

Black wholeheartedly agreed to this proposition. He'd thought she would be too angry to speak with him, but she still wanted to hang out at lunch. That was a good sign. He didn't think he'd be able to take it if she didn't want to hang out with him anymore.

White sighed again, and then hopped up off the floor. "Lets go to school, before we end up in detention for the rest of our lives." She offered Black a hand, which he graciously took. "Okay," he said. "but your stuff won't be dry yet…"

White tugged at his sweater. "This is warmer than it looks. You know that," she grinned. Black was about to point out how it would look for her to show up to school in his sweater, but let it slide instead. "And my scarf is still mostly dry. I'll be okay." They wandered downstairs, and White went outside to wait while Black put his winter clothes back on.

As he stepped outside, more or less on autopilot, the first thing he saw was White, her face tucked into her scarf and her hands shoved in her pockets as her hair blew about in the biting wind. And being on autopilot, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You look pretty cute in that, you know." It took White's expression, surprised and scarlet, to snap him back into manual control.

"No, I mean, uh…" His shoulders deflated when he realized he couldn't come up with a decent excuse. '_You've gotta figure out when to shut up, dude.' _"I give up. You're cute. You've always been cute. Sorry."

"O-oh," White said, still blushing but also smiling, just a bit. "You don't have to apologize. I don't mind…" She sounded a little floaty and out of it. And was it Black's imagination, or had she stepped a little closer?

"You're kinda cute yourself," she winked. Definitely closer now. And, having fought off the surprise, bolder as well. She removed her scarf and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. "You know what else you are?" she whispered, her breath tickling his lips.

Black couldn't move or speak. He just closed his eyes and waited.

"Gullible," she finished. And with that, she pulled two snowballs out of her pockets and dropped them down the front of his coat.

"Hey, what the - WHITE!" He yelped. "Cold, cold, cold -" White had already hopped down the front steps and started off to school.

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU DON'T ACTUALLY THINK I'M CUTE?" He called after her, bouncing up and down in a futile effort to get the snowballs out of his coat.

"I didn't say that," she called back. "Hurry up, or you'll be late for second period too!"


End file.
